


Nuts in Love

by Silent_Chick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Best Friends, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Solider Dean, coming home, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6422269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Chick/pseuds/Silent_Chick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean comes back home after 2 years and decides to surprise his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nuts in Love

Dean Winchester is currently sitting in a tree on a campus he does not belong too. He has a good reason, an excellent reason in fact. The man wanted to see his best friend.

When he was climbing up he was on the end of some weird looks, but others just kept walking by like seeing a man in his BDU climbing a tree was a natural occurrence.

See here's the thing, Dean hasn't seen his best friend for about two years, but they have kept in contact. Letters were sent back and forth so they wouldn't miss out on each others lives.

They hung out up until Dean had to go to basic training and the other had to go to college. Then when he came back after training the both of them was so busy they only met up once to see each other again and it was like they never parted. The second time Dean had to leave was because they was sending him to do training in the IT job he was going to do and then they sent him over seas to help out on the computers. After spending some time over there he was sent back to Kansas. He's already surprised his parents and he's waiting for his little brother, Sam, to get out of school.

Dean got some classified Intel telling him the tree he was currently sitting in was their favorite tree to sit against while they studied. So he'll wait until they arrive or he gets hungry.... Whichever comes first...

 

He was pulling leaves apart when he heard their footsteps. Looking over he sees his best friend and all their glory.

Castiel James Novak has yet to change and the solider seriously hopes he never does. His friend was wearing an over sized sweater that had a panda on it, his black geek glasses he has had since high school, a black beanie, dark blue skinny jeans, and black high top converse. Some may think he's a hipster, but Dean knows he just likes the way they dress. Castiel was setting a laptop bag down along with a book bag. Dean watches as he sits himself down taking out the laptop and multiple books along with a notebook.

On his part he pulls on the nearest branch plucking the nuts off. He places them in one hand scooting up on the thick branch. Hearing another set of footsteps crunching on the grass below, he looks down spotting a red head waving to Cas.

Dean knows this red head's name is Charlie because she's the one who provided him with the Intel.

"Hey Cas." She greets sitting down beside him.

"Hey. Did you bring my sandwich?"

In response Charlie pulls out a Ziploc'd sandwich and a napkin.

After Cas gives Charlie his thanks they get started on their studies and Dean makes himself comfortable.

He drops the first two nuts, as his and Charlie's signal, onto her open textbook. Eye contact is made and sly smiles are shared through an open space in the thickness of the leaves.

Dean starts off dropping them in random places around Cas to make it look natural and when he runs out he restocks his ammo. Picking up the pace he begins dropping them four at a time onto his textbooks making sure to not hit his laptop.

Cas is visibly getting irritated by the continuous action. "As many times I've sat here this has never happened."

"What has never happened?" Charlie asks feigning innocence.

Cas flicks his book open into the air sending nuts flying. "Either the squirrels forgot how to store nuts or the tree is shaking itself to send nuts raining down upon me."

Charlie fights the laugh that's bubbling up inside of her at Cas' annoyance. "You don't like nut rain, Cas?" She receives an unamused look that makes her sputter out a laugh.

While they were talking Dean stealthily climbed down onto one of the lowest branches. That was one of the good things about this tree it had loads of branches that was strong enough to hold Dean. It was easily becoming his favorite too.

Dean leans back maneuvering himself with the back of his knees on the branch, slowly releasing his hold sending his torso and head vertical to the ground above Cas. He felt like Spider-Man whenever he would hang upside down... He's still a child at heart.

Charlie wipes her eyes from her fit of laughter and at the side of her eye she sees Dean hanging above Cas.

"Oh my god. Look at that squirrel, Cas."

"There's nothing special about that damn squirrel if it can't help me with my research paper." Cas continues to type, never removing his eyes from the screen.

A chuckle erupts out of Dean before he can help himself. "I might be able to."

Cas jumps so hard the book in his lap falls onto his laptop closed. He looks up face to face with a smiling Dean.

His deep blue eyes are wide as he stares at his upside down best friend. Slowly he reaches up and runs a finger across Dean's cheek as if he can't believe he's actually looking at the real thing. "Dean..."

"Hey Buddy."

The next thing he knows he's being snatch down from the tree. It wasn't that far of a drop, but Dean's heart still pounded when he hit the ground and a "manly" yelp fell from his lips. Cas is hugging him with his head in the crook of his neck, not caring that they're on a public campus and people are curiously looking at them as they pass by.

"I missed you so much."

Dean's smile is hurting his cheeks as he returns the hug. "I missed you, too."

He tightens his embrace turning his head into the dark brown nest that was revealed when his beanie slipped off. It smells like outside after it rains and that fresh scent that's left behind. It also brings up feelings that have only gotten stronger since they've been apart.

They've always had a very close relationship. From sharing food, wearing each other's clothes (mainly Cas because Dean is a little bigger than him), to just spending almost each second with one another whenever they could. He's afraid of telling Cas how he feels because if he does and Cas doesn't feel the same way, it could turn into an awkward relationship, real fast. And that is definitely not something Dean wants to happen.

"Are you two gonna split up anytime soon?"

Dean peers at Charlie over Cas' head meeting a knowing smile.

"Shut up, I haven't seen him in forever. I have the right to stay as long as I want." Cas replies from Dean's neck.

Charlie's laugh is bright. "At least get the man off of the ground."

Cas sighs unwrapping himself from Dean sitting back on his heels. "Lets go to my dorm?" He proposes gazing at Dean and playing with the end of his sleeves.

Deans reaches up to fix Cas' glasses. "That's fine."

Cas gives him a gummy smile gathering his books. Between the three of them they get Cas' bags together and Dean thanks Charlie for helping him.

Walking into Cas' dormitory they run into another friend of his.

"Oh, Cassie. Where did you find this fine solider?"

Cas rolls his eyes. "Balthazar, this is, Dean. Dean, this is, Balthazar."

Dean adjusts the backpack full of books on his shoulder and sticks out a hand.

"Nice to meet ya."

Balthazar grabs his hand and rubs his thumb along Dean's skin, looking him up and down.

"We could make it 'very nice' later, love."

Cas makes a noise and pries Dean's hand out of Balthazar's grip. "Or not because he's busy and doesn't have time for your shenanigans."

"Cassie, you wound me. I'll let Michael know your on a war path." The British man smirks before he walks away.

Cas huffs and drags Dean down the corridor into a dorm room off to the left.

"Who's Michael?" Dean asks closing the door behind himself while Cas sets down his beanie and laptop bag on top of the desk, plopping himself down in the seat.

"He's an ex that won't take no for an answer."

Dean sets down the backpack by the foot of the bed, sitting himself down. "What do you mean 'he won't take no for an answer'?" 

Cas shrugs starting up the laptop. "I broke up with him because I just wasn't feeling the relationship anymore. And I guess he convinced himself that we just needed time apart from one another."

Making a 'hm' noise, Dean takes the time to look around Cas' room. In one of the letters Dean received Cas was telling him how great it was to have a room to himself, having the space to be able to do whatever he wanted. Dean imagined with Cas being in college his tidiness would wither away with him being busy and all. But that's not the case. There's nothing on the floor except for the backpack and the shoes he slipped off by the desk. The bed was neatly made before Dean sat on it. Even the papers and notebooks on the desk were neat and organized.

"I can't believe that you're here. I was just about to write you another letter."

Dean turns his head back towards his friend. "What were you going to tell me about this time?"

Cas clicks on something and music comes from the laptop. "Probably how bored I was without you here." He shrugs, beginning to play with the pieces of the sweater that was covering his fingers.

Either Dean is seeing things or that's a light blush across Cas cheeks. "Well, I'm here now. Don't know for how long, but I'm here. We can be Bonnie and Clyde again." He gives a charming smile.

Eyes connect and smiles are exchanged when there's a knock on the door.

Still smiling with his sleeves over his hands, Cas gets up to open the door.

"Hey Castiel, are you doing anything?"

"Yes, I'm very busy right now, Michael. Is there something you needed?"

Michael shakes his head. "I just wanted to meet the friend Balthazar was saying he might have sex with later."

Dean frowns while Cas sighs. "Michael just go bother Balthazar. Like I said I'm currently busy."

Michael looks further into the room and meets Dean eyes and his raised eyebrow. "Oh, so that's Dean. I can see way you love him."

"Michael, you need to leave right now." Cas' voice is dangerously low and Dean knows that's the side of Cas no one wants to mess with.

"Is he why you broke up with me? Couldn't get over your love for him for anyone else?"

Before Cas could say anything Dean is off he bed. "Look, I don't know who you are, but I just got back and I haven't seen my best friend for while now. I would really appreciate it if you didn't upset him on my first day back or at all really."

Cas and Dean switch places when Dean gently pushes him back into the room.

"I'm not trying to upset him. He never treated me like this in the beginning. I guess that's when he actually loved me instead moping over you."

Cas rushes forward before Dean could grab him. "I never said that I loved you. Why would I say something that I wouldn't even fucking mean, Michael? You know I don't do that shit. Every time you said that you loved me, I purposely never said it back. Because I didn't and I sure as hell don't now. And I'm okay with being friends with you, but if you're not then you need to get the fuck out of my life." He's mere inches from Michael's face.

Michael is silent only for a split second before he starts to talk. "You never answered my question. Is he the reason you left me?"

With Dean's quick reflexes he was able to grab Cas by the waist before he threw the punch he was gonna send Michael's way. He closes the door with his foot in Michael's face with Cas still trying to get away from him to get to Michael.

"Let me go, Dean."

"I'll let you go when you calm down."

"I am calm."

"Cas you sound like you're about to rip my head off. So I'm one hundred percent sure that you're not calm."

Cas tries to pry Dean's hands off of him, but makes no progress. After a minute of Dean holding him his shoulders slump.

"I'm calm."

Dean slowly releases him and Cas stands with his head hung before sighing moving to sit on the bed grabbing one of his pillows.

The soldier sits beside him biting his lip. He doesn't want to get Cas fired up again, but he's curious. "You know you don't have to answer if you don't want to, but why does he think that you left him because of me?"

Slowly the other male reaches under the untouched pillow and pulls out a scrapbook handing it to Dean.

Cas begins to softly speak as Dean opens the book. "I look at it everyday. Once Michael walked in without knocking and he saw me flipping through the book, smiling at all of the pictures."

Inside of the book was a bunch of pictures of them before they went their separate ways. Some with more friends, but most were photos of them by themselves. From having conversations, Dean giving Cas piggyback rides, to hugging it out. What Dean notices about the pictures that weren't taken by neither one of them is that they are off guard photos. They didn't even know they were taken. Dean for sure didn't know because this is the first time he's seen any of these pictures. So, how did Cas get them?

"He didn't say anything he just stood there watching what I was doing. It wasn't until I flipped to the back to look at my favorite picture that he said something."

Dean does exactly that and there's only one picture on the page. They're on the couch at his parents house and they both are sleep. Dean's left arm is wrapped around Cas' waist while Cas lays mostly on top of him with him head in Dean's neck. And Dean's head is rested on top.

"He got so mad at me and that's when he started saying that I was moping over you. That it would be better to just forget about you because you've mostly likely forgotten about me. But he also never knew about the letters. I broke up with him that same day because I didn't want to be that jackass to string him along even though I already did. At first I actually did really like him, but the longer you weren't here the less I cared about the relationship. I was only with him because he reminded me of you sometimes."

Dean closes the scrapbook keeping it on his lap. "So, did you really leave him because of me?"

Cas fidgets with the pillow still in his hold. ".... Yes, I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because I just fucked up the best relationship I've ever had in my life. And I understand if you don't wanna be friends anymore. You were never supposed to find this out."

A million different thoughts are going through Dean's mind and Cas takes off his glasses wiping at his eyes with his right sleeve. Throwing an arm around Cas' shoulders he tucks him into his side.

"You'll always be my best friend, Cas."

Cas sniffs nodding his head.

"But.... that doesn't mean we can't a least try to be more."

The blue eyed man slowly pulls back enough to look his friend in the eye, but not enough to dislodge the arm around him. "What do you mean?"

Dean licks his lips. "What I mean is we can still be best friends, but we could also, possibly, be boyfriends."

"Are you serious?" The fragileness of the statement is not only heard in his voice, it's also shown on his face.

Dean cups his free hand on Cas' jaw swiping his thumb across his cheek. "I wouldn't joke about something like this."

Cas makes Dean fall backwards when tackles him with a hug. "Thank you."

The solider kisses the nest of dark locks and looks over at the clock on the corner of the desk. It's almost time for Sam to get out of school. He tells Castiel this when he pulls away with a bright smile.

Hand and hand they exit the dorm room walking in the direction of Dean's car.

"Fuck, I forgot my glasses."

Dean quirks a brow. "Did your vision get worse?"

"No, it's just weird when I don't have them on now since I don't wear my contacts a lot."

They continued to have small talk on the way to the car. Once in front of it Cas smiles even harder than he did before.

"I haven't seen her in so long."

"Yeah, she stayed in the garage and dad took care of her for me." Dean lightly pats the hood of the Impala his dad passed down to him when he was a junior in high school.

They're quietly staring at each other not knowing what to say until Dean pulls Cas forwards resting both hands on the sides of his neck while Cas wraps his arms around Dean waist holding onto the back of his uniform.

"Really don't want to leave, but I'm supposed to pick up Sammy. Are you sure you gonna do your research paper?" Dean puts on his best pout.

"Yes, I'm positive. And Sam is going to be extremely happy to see you, he's not going to want to share you with anyone else. You should spend time with your family."

"But you're apart of my family."

Cas huffs, smile still intact. "You know what I mean."

Not able to help himself any longer, Dean dips his head down and captures Cas lips with his own. Cas melts into the kiss moving his hands from the back of Dean's uniform to his sides giving them a light squeeze. A hand makes its way into Cas' hair, tugging, coaxing what little breath he had to escape him. He has to force himself to pull back so he can catch his breath.

"I should go before I never make it to Sammy's school."

Cas slowly lowers his hands allowing Dean to place a kiss upon his forehead.

"That's a good idea.... I'll see you later?"

"Of course. I don't wanna say away from you longer than I have to."

Cas watches Dean climb into the Impala, start it up and pull out of his parking spot. Before he goes he rolls down the window.

"I love you too!"

With warmth filling his body he feels a hand on his shoulder as Dean finally pulls away blasting AC/DC.

"Finally told him how you felt?"

He turns to his red headed friend. "Yeah."

"Well, you can tell me how it all unfolded over some pizza."

They take off walking and Cas doesn't even know where to begin.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcomed!!! <3


End file.
